Moyashi
by hirokii
Summary: Allen seems to like Lavi who is his best friend but Kanda confuses him by doing something unexpected..and a certain noah just pops in and out in his life poor moyashi but which will he pick in the end? Lavi/Allen Tyki/Allen Kanda/Allen
1. a day out with lavi

Hi! Megumi-chan! Here first shot on a yaoi fanfic and umm.. posting it since my obssesion on d.gray-man got the better of me allen's sooo cute o.o on with it :D sorry if this sucks though

Pairing: laviXallen kandaXallen tykiXallen poor poor allen oh well I like torturing you anyways :D

Disclaimer : I own a computer but not D.Gray-man and never will :D

* * *

"Lavi-kun!" the snow haired boy called out to his best friend in my world they are :D 

"moyashi-chan? What is it?"the red-head replied

"neee lavi-kun let's go out I'm free from my missions today" the adorable snow haired cheered out and jumped happily

"of course anything for moyashi-chan" "ne.. should we invite k-kanda?" allen said with a fearful look apparent on his face

"guess so but if he throws anything especially mugen we're getting out of there"

"okay" that was the last reply heard before they headed to kanda's room

-outside kanda's room-

"n-ne lavi-kun you ask!" right after that statement he pushed lavi infront of kanda's door

"Wha-?what? m-me?? Yuu will stab me with mugen for sure no doubt about..-"

'oh no… he's doing that face again he know I cant resist that! Damned cute-ness!'

"f-f-fine"

"yay!!!"

'oh well nice meeting the world it's time I give my final words' lavi mentally stabbed himself as he knocked on kanda's door then poof! As expected an angry kanda showed up with an annoyed expression showing on his face

"what do you want baka-usagi?!"

"moyashi was wondering if you wanted to come with us to town" lavi said backing away slowly as kanda's hand laid on mugen

"I have no time for such triffling matters such as this occasion" "come on moyashi-chan barely gets a day-off yuu" hoping that his head wont come off when he said 'yuu' as kanda was about to reach for mugen allen spoke up

"ne lavi-kun I don't mind if he doesn't want to come though let's go!" allen said with a tinge of sadness in his voice allen heard a faint sound coming from kanda _"baka moyashi"_

' hmph! Be that way!' he thought when he opened the door leading to the exit

-outside the black order-

"moyashi-chan where we going?" lavi asked and since allen was spacing out looking at the sky BONK! he hit a tree and fell backwards

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" as lavi was laughing his head off before lending the clumsy allen his hand "arigatou" alled replied while walking away briskly out of embarassment

"moyashi-chan wrong way" "eh…?" his head popped up looking the path he was walking straight off a …… cliff

"ahahahahahaha moyashi your so funny and you have no sense of direction either" lavi said while ruffling allen's hair and allen simply let out a "BLLEEEEHHHH" while sticking his tounge out and still bright red

-town-

"moyashi? Where do you want to go first-…" lavi's question was stopped when he did'nt seem to find the little bean sprout anywhere from the crowd of people then he saw a blur of white then went there "moyashi! Don't go wandering around" lavi scolded him but received no answered from the dazed boy until he noticed him staring at a candy shop "wanna go inside?" then allen's attention went back to him and nodded furiously "hai! Hai!"

-candy shop-

"SUGOIIIII!!" allen exclaimed as he looked at all the sweets around him 'he really is just a kid he's so cute adorable it make me want-..!? what the hell am I thinking he's my best friend!!-' his thoughts were interupted when he felt a tug on his sleeves "lets go lavi-kunnn" "you've bought what you wanted already?" "hai hai!" "where to next then?" "hmm… dunno let's walk around and see what we can find" "okay"

-the road or street-

"ne lavi-kun I'm pretty tired mind if we rest in that café it looks pretty cute" " okay then oh when its dark we're going home already okay?" "hai.." allen replied with a touch of a I don't wanna leave yet sound "awww c'mon we'll come back" allen nodded and glomped lavi "arigatou lavi-kuunnn" "let's go" "HAI!"

-café-

"ne lavi-kun ?"

"hmmm?"

"why do you think kanda's so meann? Or maybe he's only like that to me…?"

"no ,no don't think like that moyashi even though kanda rejects you , you still have me right"

A blush found it's way to allen's face"yeah your right arigatou lavi-kun you really are the best friend I ever needed and same to you , you can also come to me when your in stuck pit or anything okay?" "okay it's getting dark moyashi let's go back oh did you have fun today?" "of course! Thank you for everything lavi-kun" "my pleasure"

They both went back with two ice creams in hand and happiness radiating from allen

-inside allen's room-

"lavi-kun! See you tommorow!" "hai hai"lavi said and gave allen a little peck on the cheek "eep!LAVI-KUN!!!!" allen whined and turned bright red with the contact "see ya moyashi-chan" lavi left leaving allen with confused thoughts

-kanda'a room-

"grrr…what with all the fuss at this time" kanda knew that voice it was that moyashi's annoyed he stormed of to a very confused moyashi

-allen's room-

'woops I shouted a bit too loud hopefully that kanda-' BAM! the door flew open then revealed a pissed off kanda 'now I'm in trouble' "what's the deal with your noise in the middle of the night?!!" "gomenasai kanda" allen bowed down as a sign that he was sorry for waking him up "tch" kanda turned to leave but "ah! O-oyasumi!!" "tch" then he left 'ya go on with your tch-ing mr. tch' allen switched off the lights then plopped down on his bed then…

* * *

Megumi-chan : haii! Review or else lavi will bite you 

Lavi : will not!

-argues-

Allen : ok… review please arigatou!


	2. NANI?

Megumi-chan updated yay! even though the reviewer are still few I thank them for reviewing arigatou!! It really help me to make the next chappiee ! hai! On with the story…

* * *

_Recap:_

_Allen switched off the lights then plopped down on his bed…_

* * *

When Allen was lying on his bed he turned to face the wall but he noticed something different it wasn't the boring wall he always bumped into every night it looked more like of a…….figure? Allen inspected it by poking it okay…why was it soft but before he could do anything Allen felt something on his waist …the figure was hugging him?

Allen was supposed to react but the figure captured his mouth in a kiss which earned him an unwanted moan which made his captor more aroused than he already was but before anything else happened

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!!"

Allen tossed his captor away from him Allen found the switch to the lights then turned it on

"Allen-kun is that any way to treat me? "He said in a fake sad voice

"w-w?! Tyki…??..-" he was cut short when tyki kissed him again

"l-let-mph! g-go of mphm!" Allen was pushed down to the bed which really irritated Allen then he kicked tyki where it hurts

"GAH!" since tyki was disturbed groaning in pain Allen took this chance to get away while shouting

"BAKA-HENTAI!!!" before he left Allen ran to the nearest room in attempt to get away from tyki which was..Kanda's room yes...KANDA YUU

"huff huff I wonder if I'm safe here…"'crap wonderful place to pick kanda's room hopefully he wont notice me-'

"moyashi"

'okay scratch that he did'

"g-gomen!!" Allen opened the door but got stopped by a hand

"you woke me up so tell me what is it"

"gomen…..demo…" Allen felt cornered because of kanda looming over him

"...I got lost I was trying to go to the cafet-"

"tch! The cafeteria's the other way baka"

"HMPH! Sorry to disturb—"Allen felt like time stopped that he was glued on the ground and couldn't move kanda had kissed him! Kanda yuu the guy who always hated him is kissing him…he must be dreaming

Allen was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt kanda ask for an entrance but before anything could happen Allen pushed him away

"nani……kanda!! Baka!!! You…you kissed me…..???!!"

"Moyashi my moyashi"

"my…?! No! I don't belong to anyone!" Allen ranted as he reached for the door just to be bumped by someone on the way out Allen fell back wards

"Oi moyashi daijobu??" a certain red-head rushed to his side

"itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Allen whined

"gomenasai!!"

"Moyashi I'll take you to my room" Allen gave a small nod to show that he agrees

"tch… lavi"

"hnn...Kanda I cant believe you have no self-control at all!"

"it was a perfect opportunity we were alone and in my room heh" lavi stared at him as if he lost it already

"never knew you had a thing for him"

"tch now you do" lavi was about to go and smack him but a small shift in his arms soon reminded him that he should go back to his room and the boy rest …

* * *

Megumi-chan: ne! review please!! head hurts 

Allen: onegai.. makes a super cute face

Lavi: nosebleed


	3. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own d.gray-man :)

* * *

_Recap:_

_"never knew you had a thing for him"_

_"tch now you do" lavi was about to go and smack him but a small shift in his arms soon reminded him that he should go back to his room and the boy rest …_

* * *

-Lavi's Room- 

Lavi placed Allen on his bed "Oi Moyashi You Alright?" lavi asked and poked Allen's sides.

"Nghhh…" Allen just slept with a peaceful look on his face.

'he…he looks like an angel I'm surprised I could resist him until now' lavi thought but somewhat he was getting drawn closer to Allen's face before he knew it their were only a inch apart then Allen suddenly sat up and hit lavi's forehead and it was done lavi kissed Allen, Allen moaned as lavi asked for an entrance.

'Has the world gone mad??...but...I like lavi…a lot' Allen opened his mouth for lavi to enter.

'H-he let me?' Allen dug his nails on lavi's back as a sign that he already needed air they parted and lavi sat up and ran for the door while muttering "I'm sorry" before he left leaving a confused Allen to re-organize his thoughts.

-Lavi's P.O.V.-

"How could I he was still confused about everything and I had to go and do that" lavi thought walking aimlessly through the corridors.

-Allen's P.O.V.-

'…lavi-kun…..' Allen thought as he tried to recall what just had happened on this day he stood up and went out to get some fresh air.

-Allen's P.O.V.-

Allen sat by a tree with a cool breeze going before him this was his favourite place a place that all his worries will be gone and where he can relax.

-Lavi's P.O.V.-

He quietly opened the door thinking that Allen was there and that he should apologize for kissing him but when he opened the door Allen was nowhere to be found lavi worried and searched for him.

-Allen's P.O.V.-

Allen was silently humming a tune that he had last heard during a mission which he did not want to recall. He was sitting beside a tree in the middle of the night this was his favourite place but he barely had anytime to go here because of all the missions he has to attend to. Allen just stared blankly at the stars until he heard a footstep he sat up and looked around. "whose there?" Allen asked suspiciously then lavi appeared from the shadows"moyashi… I was worried about you you'll catch a cold out here" lavi gently said as he placed a blanket over the small figure as he whispered "gomenasai…moyashi-chan I…I didn't mean to surpr--" lavi was cut off from his sentence when allen kissed lavi on his forehead "it's okay I don't mind lavi-kun you're my best friend!" allen finished his sentence with his usual smile "let's go back now" lavi said as he ruffled allen's hair "hai!" 'Best friends……' lavi thought as they went back to the black order hand in hand.

* * *

Megumi-chan: hai! I haven't updated in a while oh well here's the next chappie 

Lavi: I seem to like allen-kun a lot…

Allen: EH?!

Kanda and Tyki: it's more like a craving..

Allen:….YADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Allen kidnapped!

Disclaimer: not mine D:

I hope you like the story I want to thank moon-chan for always reviewing glomps :)

* * *

_Recap:_

_'Best friends……' __lavi__ thought as they went back to the black order hand in hand._

* * *

-Lavi's Room-

"Moyashi-chan are you going to stay in my room for tonight? It is quite late already"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of Course!"

"Arigatou lavi-kun!"

"No problem it is you after all…" lavi said the last part in a whisper.

"Eh? Lavi-kun did you say something?"

"Nope nothing go and get changed for bed"

"HAI!"

Allen was about to change out here but lavi stopped him.

"USE THE BATHROOM!"lavi shouted as he was having a nosebleed and his face looked like a tomato.

"HAI! " Allen said as he went to the bathroom to get changed.

-Bathroom-

"I wonder if lavi has a fever he was so red I'll check up on him later." Allen said as he changed into his pajamas and exited the bathroom.

-Lavi's Room-

"Lavi-kun! "Allen said as he raced toward the red haired boy.

"Ne, ne! Do you have a fever? You were so red when I left you looked like a tomato!" allen exclaimed as he drew closer to lavi's face.

"..!! Ah! N-n-no! I'm not sick! I'm fine just perfect!" lavi said panicking from the closeness.

"Really? Ok then I guess we should get to bed already it's really late already."

"Ok..." they both went to sleep not knowing that a certain noah was plotting something.

-Mid-Night…-

Allen got up to get a cup of water but when he stood up he saw himself staring at lavi's face instead of the water.

'Lavi-kun looks really peaceful when he's sleeping.'

Then he saw a shadow hovering behind him Allen spun around to see…

"T-tyki…-"

At that moment tyki hit Allen's pressure point and fell unconscious.

_"__Lavi__-kun…"_

Allen whispered before he became unconscious then tyki took him away.

After that Lavi immediately woke up and felt something was wrong… there was no moyashi to be found anywhere when lavi got up from his bed he felt a breeze come inside then he saw a stray ribbon on the window. Lavi panicked and searched for the moyashi if it was a kidnapper the tracks will still be fresh he could probably still track him down. 'But who could have kidnapped him it couldn't have been kanda he was inside the black order so he wouldn't need to go through the window. Don't worry moyashi I'll find you...' lavi said as he jumped out the window in search for allen.

* * *

Megumi-chan: yay update R&R PLEASEE :)

Lavi: moyashi…you...You horrible author gimme back moyashi!

Megumi-chan: bleh! Wait for the next chappie :P

Kanda: when will I be back in the story?

Megumi-chan: that is unknown sooner or later bwahahahaha!!! bai baiii

Kanda & Lavi: witch…


	5. Eh?

neee… gomen for not updating for a long time minnasan ! demo I'll try to update already trying to get laziness aside XD I'm sorry if there's alot of grammar mistakes and punctuation mistakes too.

disclaimer: not mine D:

* * *

_Recap:_

_'Don't worry moyashi I'll find you...' lavi said as he jumped out the window in search for allen._

* * *

-With Allen-

When Allen opened his eyes and instantly knew that he wasn't in Lavi's room anymore. 'That Tyki...He makes me so irritated!' While Allen was busy ranting on ways to get his revenge on Tyki the door slowly opened to reveal...

"Road-san?!" Allen somewhat shouted.

"Allen-kun why are you here?" Road asked him with a questioning look on her face. "Tyki he kidnapped me in the middle of the night that baka!" After that Road laughed. Road and Allen were friends in the past and they still are up till now.

"I see Tyki still has his obsession over you doesn't he?" Allen nodded gloom clouds surrounding him.

"Hmmmm...I know a way to torture Tyki want to try it?" "Of course I do heheh..." Then they were both emitting evil auras.

-A Few Moments Later...-

The door was creaking open and Tyki appeared. "Neee... Tyki-kun I heard that you like doing Road's homework she told me to send these to you".

Allen plopped down a bunch of papers that had extremely hard problems written all over them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I surrender utter defeat!! Please anything but this!" Tyki fell unto his knees and rose a white flag while Road and Allen smirked in victory.

"That was easy your idea was great Road-san! Now then answer me this ne Tyki-kun why'd you kidnap me in the middle of the night?" Allen asked Tyki in a somewhat menacing voice.

"Eheh...About that I just didn't want to leave you with that Lavi guy! Especially in his house who knows what he can do to you!" Tyki said while looking at Allen puppy-eyed.

"Lavi-kun isn't like that he knows better than you think and he's nice and he's my best friend Tyki, Lavi wont do anything okay so dont worry" Allen kept on ranting on about how great Lavi is until Tyki hugged him.

"Aww Tyki hugged Allen-kun now lets go to the living room!" Road said in a sly voice while disrupting the moment.

"Hai haiiiiiiii" Tyki and Allen said in reply.

-With Lavi-

'I'm coming for you Allen!' Lavi said asked he ran through the hallways to a door and then he opened the door to see...Allen , Tyki and Road chatting with each other and having a good time.

"Moyashi? What are you doing?" Lavi asked with a questioning look all over his face.

"LAVI-KUN!!" said moyashi came running to him and hugged him.

"Moyashi they didn't do anything to you right?" Lavi asked.

"Nope they're my friends let me introduce you This is Road-san she's one of my close friends" Allen chirped happily.

"Ohh So your the Lavi that Allen-kun has been ranting about you look pretty cute good choice Allen-kun!" On that statement Allen and Lavi blushed. "And finally the man clinging on me is called Tyki".

"I still dont like you Allen-kun's mine" Tyki said as he hugged moyashi like a teddy bear.

"Nice to meet you all now for the question" Lavisaid as he stared at everyone.

"Hmmmm? What question?"Allen asked.

"Who kidnapped you moyashi?" Then Road answered that question since she thought that neither Tyki nor Allen would.

"Tyki did it" Road said it in one short sentence.

"EHH?!" Lavi shouted in disbelief.

"Well you see Tyki has this sort of obsession over Allen-kun so he doesn't want him to sleep with your thats why he kidnapped Allen-kun then I saw him after that we all had a friendly chat with each other" Road said finishing her sentence with a grin.

'Obsession?! is that why he kidnapped him?'Lavi was thinking until Allen glomped him.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeee lets go home already I'm sleepy" Allen whined as he rubbed his eyes like a little kid.

"Hai hai Road-san , _Tyki _see you again" Lavi said his good byes and left the room.

'This night was crazy and I never noticed that moyashi had some other friends rather than the ones in the order'

"La..vii-kuuun" Allen whined in his sleep. Lavi blushed when Allen snuggled up to him.

'He's too cute!' Lavi thought as he reached the gates and went to his room.

"Oyasumi moyashi"

"Oya...sumiiiiiii" Before Lavi left to sleep on his on bed he kissed allen on the forehead.

* * *

Tyki: How dare he kiss my Allen-kun!! I'm gonna...

Road: Do my homework right?

Tyki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Megumi-chan: done with one chapter!

Lavi: I've been duped .

Allen: Lavi-kun?

Lavi: AH! nothing Allen ahah...

Tyki: ALLEN-KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN

Kanda: I'm still not back? draws Mugen

Megumi-chan: ahahahah... runs R&R!!


	6. Another Day

Hi! megumi-chan here I finally decided to update after a long time XD

Disclaimer : not mine D:

* * *

-Next Morning-

Allen woke up in Lavi's bed and noticed that Lavi was nowhere to be found.

"Laviiiiii where are you?" Then Allen heard a shower running.

'Oh so he's taking a bath' just when Allen was about to get up he felt something coming from the window and had a pretty good idea about who it was.

"ALLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" then Tyki came barging in through the window.

"How the hell did you get here?! And no less through the windows" Allen replied with eyes wide open through the entrance of Tyki.

"B-But Road was trying to kill me with her homework!!" just at that statement Road swooped through the window as well.

"Arrrrrraaaaaaaa Tyki you haven't finished my homework!!" Road cheerfully said to a poor poor math-scarred Tyki.

'How do they get in they're Noah and this is the Order I guess security's not paying attention' Allen thought as he sighed to himself.

Then Lavi came out from the bathroom.

"What's the commotion so early in the morning- WA?! it's you! how'd you get here?" Lavi spoke.

"Through the window" Tyki and Road said as if nothing was wrong with how they entered the room.

"Lavi-kun Ohayo" Allen jumped to Lavi and hugged him. After that a knock came from the door.

"Oi if you two woke me up with all your racket for nothing" A cranky voice came from the other side of the door.

"Kanda is that you?" Allen asked slightly jumpy of what might happen after they woke up Kanda from his sleep.

Lavi on the other hand. 'That Tyki why is here did he come to visit Moyashi?' Lavi pondered to himself that was until he noticed that his door was cut up into bits.

"HIIIIIIIIII!!" Allen and Lavi said simultaneously.

The first thing that Kanda noticed was the two uncommon faces he saw in the room.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked while pointing mugen at the lolita-ish looking girl obviously a bad aura surrounding him.

"I'm Road Camelot I'm one of Allen's friends" Road chirped up cheerfully.

"And you?" Kanda pointed at Tyki. "Me? I'm Tyki Mikk I'm Allen's boyfriend!" When Allen heard that sentence he started ranting.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?? Tyki you LIAR! Kanda don't believe what he says!" Allen ranted. "huh? Allen-tan doesn't love me?" Tyki pouted as he slipped to Allen's back and blew through his neck. At that action Allen brightly lit up like a tomato.

"HIBAN!!"

"MUGEN!!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Lavi and Kanda shouted as they attacked Tyki who was flirting with Allen.

"Naa Road-san"

"Hai?"

"While they're fighting let's talk abit from the past months what have you and Tyki been doing?"

"Nothing much just jumping through worlds and Tyki's never ending rants like "I wanna see Allen-tan!!" or "I wonder what Allen-tan's doing?" so I make him do my homework to shut up"

"Oh about homework where do you get your supply anyway?"

"The school I study in it just keeps on piling up"

"I wonder why..." after that conversation it seems that the three finally got exhausted.

"Oh you three finally done trying to kill each other? If so let's go have breakfast oh Road and Tyki I guess you come just revert to human form" Allen said not wanting anyone to know that they were actually Noahs.

"Haii" Road and Tyki said in unison.

"Kanda you coming?" Allen looked at Kanda.

"Naa Yuu faster or we'll leave you behind" Lavi said as he was waiting ahead already.

"Say Yuu more time and I'll kill you" Kanda said with a menacing glare.

"Yuu Yuu Yuu Yuu YUU!!" Lavi teased him as he ran towards the cafeteria.

While Allen on the other hand noticed he wasn't even changed yet. 'Oh well might as well take a bath while that pervert Tyki's gone' Allen thought to himself as he entered the shower.

-Cafeteria-

"Huh where did moyashi go to?" Lavi asked as they walked through the cafeteria and no one noticed that Tyki or Road was a noah.

"I'll go back" Kanda said and left shortly after he said that.

Lavi thought it was weird but didn't mind it that much then procceeded to get their breakfast along with Road and Tyki which was highly unusual.

'This is messed up I'm in the order and I'm eating with **_Noahs_**' Lavi thought to himself then after putting that subject aside he started eating.

-Room-

'Where'd that stupid moyashi go to?' kanda was about to open the knob of the door until he saw...

* * *

Megumi-chan : sorry for not updating for so long XD

Lavi : I know lazy author.

Megumi-Chan : What were you saying Lavi? evil aura

Lavi : n-n-nothing

Kanda : I'm finnally back in the story

Megumi-chan : fwaaaa I'm tired

Allen : R&R!!


End file.
